Los Angeles NCIS goes to Hogwarts
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: When Harry Potter is about to start Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall takes his destiny into her own hands. Enlisting the help of her old friend Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange of NCIS' OSP, the best team of agents (G Callen, Sam Hanna, Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye, with Eric Beale and Nell Johns) go undercover as five students and librarians to protect him from Dumbledore's schemes. Fem!G Callen
1. Eleven again, LA to Hogwarts

**NCIS and Hogwarts**

G Callen looked at Sam Hanna as they worked on their latest case "we can't let this guy get it out of the country" G muttered, Sam looked at Eric Beale "how fast can you get this off the web?" He asked, Eric looked at him "with or with out the website's legal department?" He asked the two special agents.

Callen glared at him "okay, cutting through legal tape" Eric muttered as he messed on his PADD ""I just crashed their entire server" he said proudly, G looked impressed, then they turned to hear an all too familiar voice yell "IDIOT HACKERS!" G turned to Eric who paled "uh oh" when their boss was angry, they all felt her wrath. Callen turned to Sam

"Sam, I think we're due in the boathouse"

"Walking"

The two agents grinned and paled in fear as they left Eric and Henrietta 'Hetty' Lange came marching in with a PADD "Eric did it" G said, "hey Hetty" Sam said as they walked past her, Hetty wasn't happy "I was watching the funny trending video with the cats when the website just crashed, did you have anything to do with this, Mr Beale?" She demanded, Eric paled even more than it was possible.

The case closed and the OSP team were relaxing at their desks, well, most of them were, G was searching on why the Comescu's hated her family and why the Callen's had a blood feud with them, when Eric gave a shrill whistle "hear the shrill, know the drill" he said, a little colour in his face from what G and Sam had seen earlier.

* * *

G walked up to Ops with Eric and saw an old woman there "uh...Hetty, what's going on?" Marty asked, G, Kensi and Sam were thinking the same with Nell Johns and Eric. Hetty turned to her prized team of agents and explained who the woman was and why she was in Ops "Agents Callen, Blye and Hanna, Detective Deeks, Mr Beale, Ms Johns, Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts school for witches and wizards. Minerva, the best team I have in the Office of Special Projects, Agent G Callen, Agent Samuel Hanna, Agent Kensi Blye, Los Angeles Police Department Laison Martian Deeks, Eric Beale and Nell Johns, our technological experts" Hetty sais, introducing them to the woman.

Minerva looked at G "is the letter in Ms Callen's name short for anything?" She asked, G shrugged "I honestly don't know, my birth name at least, Ms McGonagall" G said, Minerva looked kindly at the orphaned agent. She reminded her of another orphaned boy, one that she needed this team's help protecting from Albus' maniacal schemes. Minerva then explained why she was here "Hetty, magic's something we believe in when we're kids" Marty said, Hetty shook her head, she knew it was going to be hard to convince them. Callen was the only one unfazed when Hetty suddenly vanished, Hetty practically raised her when she found the eleven year old troublemaker arrested again.

"Hey G, why ain't you shocked Hetty can do that?" Sam asked, G smirked "Sam, you forget who raised me, I'm used to this. Hetty used magic a lot when I was growing up, even though I didn't have any of my own after it was bound with extremely strong blocks." The team gawked at G, she was a witch?! G grinned "I'm actually classed as a squib. A child of two magical parents, but have no magic" She shrugged, then Hetty reappeared behind Deeks, scaring him and making the other agents laugh "do you believe now, Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked, Marty just gaped "Marty, shur your mouth. You'll catch flies and it is Los Angeles" G said, Marty snapped his mouth shut.

* * *

Minerva began to explain the problem to the Ops Team "my Headmaster, Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore, has been forcing a small boy to be a weapon in his schemes for taking control of his estates when he turns of age. In our world, the wizarding world, you are of age when you turn seventeen, when he is seventeen the boy is to be a 'martyr' and Albus will be the one to control the estates he is meant to have."

G looked concerned "who is this boy?" She asked, Minerva looked at her sadly "your cousin, Ms Callen, Harry Potter" Minerva said, G looked at Hetty "I didn't know I was related to the Potters, they're the most ancient and noble family in the history of the wizarding world" she said, Hetty smiled mysteriously at the only Callen left alive.

"Let me guess, there was a reason? Operation Comescu?"

"That it is, Ms Callen"

G groaned, she hated it when Director Vance or/and Hetty kept things linked to her past from her. Minerva carried on explaining what she needed the OSP team to help with.

"I ask that you take the place as five students and two librarians at Hogwarts, there is magic in each of you, but Albus bound it when you were small" Minerva said, Kensi looked at Hetty "does Director Vance know about this?" She asked "yes, Ms Blye, two of Agent Gibbs' team are known to have magic, Agent McGee and Agent DiNozzo" Hetty said, G smirked "Tim and Tony, who woulda guessed it" Sam laughed, G grinned like a loon.

Minerva left the Ops the same way she arrived (apparition) and left the team with six vials of a potion (with their names) to unbind their magic. But G, Sam, Kensi, Marty and Eric's would turn them back into eleven year old children "I hated it when I was eleven, until Hetty found me after I got arrested for the ninth time" G muttered "hey, I remember reading your record when you were a kid in LA, that was impressive, G" Marty said, G just glared at him "shut it, Deeks" she snapped at him.

* * *

G took the first one, she wasn't happy to lose the lilac/silver colour she had her hair dyed, but wasn't fussed when she was standing in her shirt which was now like a dress on the now eleven year old agent. her lilac/silver hair had changed back to a bright sandy white blonde "you okay, G?" Sam asked. The child looked up at her adult partner "don't really care, Sam" she said, her voice a little higher than it used to be. Hetty handed G some clean clothes that would fit her, she ran off to take a shower and change.

Sam went next and Hetty gave him some clean clothes to change into, Kensi was the same as G and wanted a shower, Eric went next and had a few bruises and a black eye, Hetty tutted "I got beat up a lot in school" Eric admitted, Hetty used her wand to fix that and he went to change into his new clothes. Marty was nervous, he'd had a worse childhood than Callen herself had, he had several bruises and broken ribs which Hetty fixed and he dashed off to the showers as G came back into Ops, her hair still damp.

"Was that Marty?" She asked, Hetty nodded "yes that was, Ms Callen" G frowned, she always got along with Marty understood that he'd had a worse growing up than she did. But at least he wasn't hunted by a crime family and had grown up with his family. Hetty looked at Callen's damp hair "Can I have my old colour back, Hetty?" She asked her.

Hetty nodded and dried her hair with her wand as well as restoring Callen's dark lilac hair colour "G, you do realise that's gonna single you out" Sam said as he came in "do I look like I care, Sam?" She replied, G was wearing a checked black/grey/cream skirt, grey turtle-neck jumper, black tights and black pumps. Sam gawked at G's skirt "I never though I'd see you in a skirt, G. You suit it" he said, G flipped him her middle finger. Hetty glared at the girl, who just shrugged it off.

Marty came back with Kensi and Eric, G saw the scars on his arms and winced "don't, please?" Marty begged her. G nodded, then looked at the envelope Hetty handed to them:

 _Ms G Callen_

 _1029 Mardi Grove_

 _Los Angeles_

 _California_

 _United States of America_

 _215-347-6980_

* * *

The letter inside the envelope contained two pieces of parchment "uh...Hetty do they all use parchment?" Sam asked "yes they do, Mr Hanna" Hetty confirmed "you coulda asked me that" G muttered, reading her letter

 _Dear Ms Callen_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Term will commence on September 1st and the train will leave from Platform 9 3/4 at London's Kings Cross Station._

 _We await your Owl no later than July 31st._

 _Your Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_

"Hang on, there's a P.S. on the bottom" Eric said, G looked and saw he was right:

 _NCIS: Los Angeles, I hope this message has not been read by Albus before they reached Henrietta. But your places have been secured and you will be able to carry on with your normal work in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. The room will only be accessed when you are using it for your Office of Special projects cases and if you need it for anything else in the later years._

 _Minerva McGonagall._

"Whoa, a room that meets all of our needs? That's way too cool!" Marty said, G rolled her eyes "I can't wait 'til our sorting, the looks on the other students' faces when they hear G's name is only a letter" Kensi snorted, G grinned and mock glared at her. Hetty took them through the floo network to London and bought them their school things.

Their wand's were:

 **G Callen - 5 1/2 inch, Holly with Unicorn tail hair and a Phoenix tail feather**

 **Kensi Blye - 4 inch, Hazel with Unicorn tail hair**

 **Marty Deeks - 5 3/4 inch, Birch with Dragon heartstring**

 **Sam Hanna - 5 inch, Oak with Dragon heartstring**

 **Eric Beale - 4 1/2 inch, Ash with Phoenix tail feather**

* * *

September 1st came round soon and the five agents were taken onto the platform without letting the muggles know they were different, Hetty and Nell would be going straight to the castle, but told Sam and Kensi to keep an eye on Callen and make sure she didn't gat into any fights before they arrived at the castle.

"I'm right here, Hetty!"

"G, don't push it"

Callen sat back in a huff and began to sleep, she was definitely suffering from Jetlag in their flooing from the states. Sam looked up from G's sleeping form as a boy with messy black hair, green eyes, broken glasses and a scar on his forehead appeared. He was also dressed in clothes that swamped his far too scrawny form, kensi looked at Sam. This must be Harry Potter, the boy McGonagall told them about back in OPS "d'you mind? Everywhere else is full" he asked, Deeks kicked G awake "huh? What?" She glared at him "he wants to know if he can sit with us, G?" Marty asked.

G shrugged "not at all, none of us mind," the boy looked glad. He struggled with his trunk and G stepped up to help him, he looked like he had been physically and mentally abused "hey, didn't catch your name" Marty asked. The boy looked at them shyly and quite surprised "Harry, Harry Potter." Target sighted, mission: Protect him at all costs.

* * *

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm G, G Callen"

"Is the 'G'?"

"Yes, it is my name, and no. I don't know what it means"

Harry smirked at G "guess you get that a lot" he said, G laughed "yeah, I do."

"I'm Sam Hanna" the black boy sat next to her said

"Kensi Blye" the other girl said

"Martin Deeks, but call me Marty or Deeks" the sandy haired boy said

"Eric Beale" the boy with the glasses said.

"You're not from England, are you?" Harry asked, G shook her head "we're from Los Angeles, California. We're from America. Well, Sam, Kensi, Marty and Eric are." Harry looked at G, she sighed "I'm from Romania, but I've lived in the states for most of my life."

"You're a Gypsy?" Another voice asked, G looked and saw a pale haired boy standing there "you could say that, yeah. I'm Russo-Romani American" Callen explained, the boy sat next to Eric "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Sorry about the way I treated you in Madam Malkin's earlier." He apologised to Harry, who shook his hand "it's alright, Draco."

* * *

A redhead boy came and began insulting Callen for her Gypsy heritage until she punched him "piss of, racist scumbag" she snarled, Kensi and the team holding their snarling leader back, the boy turned and ran. G sat down and held her head in her hands "damn it, I promised Hetty I wouldn't lose my rag" she sighed. Marty placed a hand on her shoulder "she'll understand, G. She knows you the best" he said, G shrugged and looked at her watch "we should get changed, we'll be there soon." The others nodded at her.

Harry and Draco noticed that the other kids that were with Callen followed her instructions like they were used to it, as if this dark lilac haired girl was the leader of the group. The boys gave Kensi and G privacy to change and the girls did the same. it was dark when the Hogwarts Express pulled into the station and the NCIS:LA team got off with their new friends.

A large man that Harry called Hagrid led them down to some boats which then sailed across the lake without any oars, the grandness of Hogwarts took G's breath away. It was so beautiful and so large, they could explore as much as they could when they weren't in lessons. The boats docked at the little jetty and a boy named Neville found his lost toad "glad I got an Owl" G muttered to Eric, Eric looked at her "so you could send reports back to Director Vance?" He whispered "and send letters to Gibbs" she told him.

Hagrid raised a massive fist and knocked three times on the large wooden doors to the castle, G placed the safety back on the gun she had hidden in the pocket of her robes.

* * *

 **Poll Result:**

 **50% Gryffindor**

 **48% Ravenclaw**

 **2% Hufflepuff**

 **Callen, Sam and Kensi - Gryffindor**

 **Deeks - Hufflepuff**

 **Eric - Ravenclaw**


	2. Sorting and First Day

**The Sorting and First Day**

G looked at her team as they walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. None of the first years, excepting g herself, knew how they were sorted until Professor McGonagall explained it "when I call your name, you will walk up and place the Sorting Hat on to be sorted into your house" she said, G was shoved out of the way by Ronald Weasley so he could be closer to Harry. But he had pissed off the Russo-Romani American earlier by insulting her Gypsy heritage on the train and was pulled back by the collar and shoved behind her again by Sam.

"Beale, Eric!"

Eric was the first of the OSP to be sorted, he was clever, smart and extremely nervous too. The hat had barely touched him when it yelled

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Blye, Kensi!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Callen, G!"

G rolled her eyes as people whispered and talked about the fact no-one knew her birth name, not even Callen herself knew her own birth name! As with Eric, the Sorting Hat had barely touched her when it yelled

"GRYFFINDOR!"

G went to join Kensi at the scarlet and gold table, the rest of the sorting went quite quickly

"Deeks, Martain!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hanna, Samuel!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

G was glad to see Weasley go to the silver and green students, from what Draco had told her, they seemed like an unpleasant lot. But most of them were staring at her because of the lilac colour of her hair. When the sorting had finished and the hat and stool were taken away, they tucked into the feast that appeared in front of the students.  
G looked over to Marty on the Hufflepuff table and Eric on the Ravenclaw table, they seemed happy with their new houses, but they also were missing their team as well.

She looked to the staff table and McGonagall gave her a sly wink and turned to Professor Dumbledore to talk about the new 'American transfers', a cover story for the de-aged team and then to introduce Hetty and Nell as Madam Pince's new library assistants. "Now then, off to bed. Ms Callen, Ms Lange would like a word with you about an incident on the train" Dumbledore said and G bashed her head on the table in embarrassment "fucking snitches!" she muttered to herself, Sam and Kensi.

* * *

"I had warned you" Sam said, as the other students left, but he, Kensi, Marty and Eric lagged behind to see Hetty about G's fight with Weasley "Hetty, he was being racist to my Gypsy heritage" she immediately said, Hetty told her "please keep your temper under control, Ms Callen" she said, G hung her head in shame "yes Hetty" she mumbled.


End file.
